A New Beginning
by Ms.BluEyes
Summary: Harry moves in with the Weaslys and everything is going great. Until one day Harry sees Little Ginny Weasly, who in Harry's eyes isnt so little anymore..HPGW & HGRW previous to HBP
1. Chapter 1

_Harry is 17 now and is going to a new school called Stagwid. See, Dumboldure took a vacation _

_and put Snape in charge, and as usual Drako and Harry got into a little fight, and Harry got _

_expelled. But while hes at Stagwid he makes some new friends who are metioned..but never forgot _

_his real friends.._

It was mid-afternoon and Harry had just gotten back to the Dursley's. For some odd

reason his bed was in the middle of the room and there were papers and other junk all

over the floor. So not only did he have to clean it, he had to re-arrange it too.

"What do you think your doing?" Dudley asked demanding an answer.

"Whats it look like genuis, re-arranging" Harry answered with an annoyed tone.

"And you think you have the RIGHT to just come in here and do whatever you wish!"

"..Well it is MY room!" Harry snapped

"Excuse me, but its not your room, its mine, just yours temporally because you

have no place to sleep..you little..little...YOU LITTLE TWITT!" Dudley said with an

evil smirk. After about 5 min. of silence Harry was curious and turned around to see

why he was being so quite..

"Hey put that back!" Harry screamed as Dudley ran down the stairs, carrying

Harry's wand.

"ooh shit!" Harry said to himself as he running down the stairs. Out of the middle of

know where he heard a loud :BoOm!" and his Aunt Petunia screaming bloody

murder. "Ooh my gosh!" Harry said aloud seeing the image infront of his face.

There was Dudley, in the middle of the living room, burnt roof, no eyebrows, and

dirt all over him.

"Dudley baby! What happened to you!" His aunt screamed, while brushing dirt off

his shoulder.

"Mommy! It's all Harry's fault! I went upstairs to see if he needed any help, and he

threw this at me and told me to shut the eff up!"

"Hey thats not true! Harry argued.

"You - How dare you!"

"I swear i didnt do anything!" Harry argued once more. Within seconds all you could here was screaming.

"SHUT UP!" His Uncle screamed. "You! You put our poor little Dudley in danger! You and that magic. You and that bloody bird of yours is OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine! I'll leave!" Harry screamed back running upstairs to call his best friend.

"Ello' Ron? Its Harry.."

"Why ello' Harry? How are things at the Dursley's..having fun i presume?" Ron

laughed.

"Well thats kinda why im calling..do you know anybody that has a spare room i can use, i kinda got kicked out of here."

"Actually, since Dad has become the Minister of Magic, we've become, well..kinda

rich..so we'd be glad to have you stay with us!"

"Really? Thank you SO much Ron! You really are a great friend"

"Its not problem! I'll be there in about 20 minutes.." And with that they hung up and Harry packed his bags and floo his stuff to the Weasly's.


	2. Chapter 2

_okay so on the first chapter i misspelled alot of people's names. Sorry, i was really tired, it was 3 in the morning.._

The Dursley's didnt know where Harry was going, and honestly they didnt care, he

yelled "Bye!" out the door and was gone.

"Just a little warning Harry, alot of things have changed in the last year.." Ron said

giving Harry a heads-up.

"Changed..how?"

"Well, like i said before, Dad is in the Ministry of Magic..and we only see him once in

a very great while. Then Charlie got married and moved to Romania, Persy is living

in Italy with his fiance, and Fred & George..well..there them, no words can

describe" Ron said laughing.

"Ooh wow, what about Ginny?" Harry asked with a blank face

"Ginny, hmph. She'll be 16 in about a week, mental she is. All she does is talk about boys, girly stuff, more boys, friends, and MORE BOYS!"

"ooh wow, sounds painful" Harry said sarcastically while Ron gave him a wierd look.

"Well here we are!" Ron said pulling up to a very VERY nice house.

"Its looks so different.." Harry said while getting his bag out of the trunk. The house

did look different, it was brown with red shutters, had a balcony around the 3

story, a basement and a swimming pool / hot-tub in the backyard. As soon as Ron

and Harry stepped into the house Mrs. Weasly started hounding Harry with

questions.

"Harry darling! How have you been? Do you like your school..i uhh cant think of the

name though..Did you make any new friends? Or did you get a girlfriend hunny?"

"Hi Mrs. Weasly, its good to see you. Uhm..i've been real good, and Stagwid was

great..bug i def. missed Hogwarts and all of my friends, yes i did make some new

friends, and no..im single." Harry laughed as he answered her questions.

"Okay Mum, im gonna put Harry's things downstairs, c'mon Harry.." Ron said getting

him to 'saftey'.

"I get the whole basement?" Harry said in shock.

"Yep - its got a kitchen, bathroom, big screen TV, DVD player, well in simple terms

its pretty much a house inside the house!" He said putting his bags on the floor.

"So - what now?" Harry asked blankley

"Well, you could work on your room, or you could come up to dinner.."

"I choose dinner..i havent eaten since before i left school.."

"Okay lets get upstairs..Mum will be calling us soon enough anyway" As soon as Ron

and Harry sat down at the table Mrs. Weasly yelled "DINNER TIME!"

"Mum were here..you dont have to scream." Ron said plugging his ears.

"Well I'm sorry, but Fred & George arnt here now are they.." she replied

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked feeling kinda worried.

"Shes staying at Michelle's with Laura, their planning her birthday party.."

"Still? They've been planning that for 4 months!" He said sarcastically. As Mrs.

Weasly put the last thing on the table Fred & George walked in the house.

"Right on time" Ron said with a biscut in his mouth.

"Ooh shut up Ron, atleast we SEE OUR GIRLFRIENDS!" Fred said with a quick smirk.

"Wait, Ron, you have a girlfriend!" Harry inturpted.

"Yes and its- "

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Ron inturpted George.

"Ronald Weasly! Up to your room NOW! We do NOT speak that way at the table!"

Mrs. Weasly screamed. As Ron walked passed the twins he could hear them

snickering under their breath.

"Shut up" Ron simply said as he walked passed them and up the stairs. After that

the rest of dinner was silent, the twins didnt even make a joke about Mrs. Weasly's

burnt food, they just ate it like it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Harry felt a little un-aware of what he was soposed to do, so he helped Mrs. Weasly with the dishes and got a blanket from the cloest so he could go to sleep.

"sleeping on the couch hunny?" Mrs. Weasly asked him as she walked to her room

"uhm..yes ma'am, if you dont mind.." Harry said in a sleepy voice

"Mind? hunny, your family now, i dont mind at all. But you do know that -" That was the last thing Harry heard, before he feel asleep. Harry didnt realize he had even fallen asleep until he woke up at 2 AM and could hear somebody in the kitchen.

"Ello'?" Harry said still half asleep. No answer.

"Ello'..anybody there?" He asked once again, only this time walking toward the kitchen.

"Can i help you?" He asked the shadowed figure by the sink. All he remebered was him and the figure making eye contact and it screaming on the top of its lungs. Quickly the boys' lights were on and they ran downstairs.

"GINNY ARE YOU OKAY?" Fred asked worried about his baby sister.

"uhm yea im fine..who is that!" She asked out of breath from the quick fright.

"Ginny, thats Harry Potter, and you knocked him out!" The twins said laughing.

"Come here Gin.." Ron said giving his sister a hug. "So what'd you hit him with!" Ron asked concerned.

"Uhm..this.." Ginny said picking up a frying pan.

"Holy shit! He's gonna have one bad headache tomorrow!" George said still laughing histarically.

"C'mon guys..lets just leave him there.." Fred said followed by Ron and George.

"You commin' Gin?" Ron asked.

"Y - Yea." She said putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. The next morning Harry woke up to a killer headache - just like the twins had said.

"Ugh. What happened last night?" Harry asked holding the side of his head.

"Haha you got in a drinking contest with Ron!" George said as Ron came down the stairs.

"Don't listen to him Harry, you got hit.." Ron said sitting down at the table.

"What the hell hit me? A boulder!" He said as he sat down holding his head still.

"Uhm something like that, i'll explain later." Ron said as Mrs. Weasly put some waffles on the table.

"Harry dear! What happened to your head!" She asked getting some ice for him.

"I can uhh - i can honestly say that i have no clue!" He said putting the ice on his head. After Harry and Ron had finished eating Ron got up and started heading upstairs.

"Where you goin' hunny?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Going to get ready.."

"Ready for what?" Harry inturpted.

"The Festival..you going?" Ron replied

"Uhm, sure! May i be excused?" Harry said getting up from the table as well.

"Yes you may" Mrs. Weasly said in shock from his poliet-ness. As Harry went downstairs, and Ron went upstairs, Ginny came down to the table.

"Ginny, hunny, what are you wearing! Mrs. Weasly said looking at Ginny's outfit.

"My outfit for the festival..Me, Michelle, and Laura are matching..DUH." She said grabbing an apple and heading toward the door.

"Uhh no your not..! Before you go anywhere you're changing clothes and eating some breakfast.." Mrs. Weasly said sternly.

"But Mum I'm not hungry! And this outfit is super cute!" She complained with a slightly loud tone.

"Ginny, not to sound mean, but a mini skirt and a tanktop makes you look like a slut!" Molly said almost yelling now.

"FINE! I'LL CHANGE!" Ginny screamed and ran upstairs. About 10 minutes later Ginny came downstairs in a different outfit, only this time she was carrying a shoulder bag.

"Now thats better hunny, but whats in the bag?" Molly said in a softer tone then before.

"Whatever, and Laura is doing my hair, its stuff for my hair." She said walking toward the door once more.

"Hunny..sit, eat, your a growing girl." Mrs. Weasly said pointing to the food on the table.

"Mom i'll take an apple..okay? Now i was soposed to be at Laura's almost 20 minutes ago! Can i leave PLEASE!" Ginny said grabbing the apple from the fruit bowl and giving her mom the puppy dog eyes.

"Mom, its the look, dont fall for it. Next thing you know she'll be hitting you in the head with a frying pan!" Fred said sarcastically.

"Fine you can leave.." Mrs. Weasly replied, ignoring Fred.

"Fred, drop it!" Ginny said giving him an evil look. As soon as Ginny turned around The twins started talking to there Mom.

"You know that fancy new intruder alarm? Well we dont need it anymore..we've got Ginny!" George said laughing histarically.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" Ginny yelled as she walked out the door.

"So are you two going to the festival?" Mrs. Weasly asked her sons.

"Yep - were gonna go get ready Mum. Thanks for breakfast!" They said as they ran upstairs. About an hour later Ron and Harry came out to the living room to let Molly know they were leaving.

"G'bye Mum!" Ron yelled.

"Wait boys!" She said grabbing the sleeve of Ron's shirt.

"What Mum..?" Ron said trying to hurry her up..

"I wanna see how fancy shmancy you guys look.." She said glancing them over.

"You've seen, now can we leave?"

"Yes. Watch out for your sister okay? G'bye!" She yelled as the four of them walked out the door


	4. Chapter 4

Harry thought the festival was amazing - there was a ferris wheel that had blue and green lights surronding it, a hippogriff ride, a fun house, food stands, games, and even a music tent that had the Weird Sisters playing! Plus not only were his friends from Hogwarts there, a couple from Stagwid were there too.

"Harry look!" Ron said smiling and pointing over toward the fun house.

"Is that Hermonie?" Harry asked trying to figure out if it was his best friend.

"Harry! Ooh my gosh! I've missed you greatly!" she said giving him a huge hug.

"I've missed you to Monie'! You look wonderful"

"Aww thanks, you're not too shabby yourself!" She replied laughing at her 'nice' compliment. "So did you enjoy Stagwid?"

"Yea i guess - but i def. missed you guys" he said as somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Harry Potter right?" This mysterious girl asked him.

"Uhm yyyeeaaa...wait a second, Natalie?" he asked with a shocked face.

"Yep! How has your summer been going?"

"Its uhh - its been good. You look so different!" he said still in a state of shock.

"Haha i know. But thats what dying your hair from brown to blonde, and getting your braces off can do!" she replied laughing. "So Harry, who are you little friends?" she asked in a suductive voice.

"Ooh gosh, im sorry, these are my best friends Ron and Hermonie. You guys, this is Natalie..one of my friends from Stagwid.."

"Hmm..Ron huh? You're pretty cute.." she said winking at him and turning back around to talk to Harry. "So do you wanna go on the ferris wheel with me? PRUTTY PRUTTY PWEESE?"

"Uhm sure..if you guys dont mind.." Harry said turning around to Ron and Hermonie.

"No, you crazzy kids go right ahead.." Ron said shooing them off and holding Hermonie back.

"Yayy! C'mon Harry!" Natalie said taking his hand and walking away. "So those are the friends you told me so much about? They seem nice.." she said as she got onto the ferris wheel. .

"Yep." Harry said smiling and getting into the cart.

"Ooh gosh.." Natalie said with a frightful look as the ferris wheel started up.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm uhh..I'm kind of afraid of heights.."

"Then why'd you ask me onto this thing?" Harry asked confused.

"Because i knew that i would'nt get to talk to you otherwise.." She said smiling and looking out the side of the cart. "Ooh wow..you can see everything from up here! I just wish it was a little lower..."

"Well dont think about how high it is..think about uhm..how beautiful the site is from up here."

"Well, it IS amazing, i can see everyone and everything! Theres Brad and Mark..thats who i came with, and isnt that your cute little friend Ron? I didnt know he liked that Hermonie girl.." She said as the ride ended and they got off.

"Neither did I.." Harry said in a soft tone of betrail.

"Are you okay? I know what will cheer you up! Lets go dance!" As soon as the ride had ended she once again pulled him away. As they got into the tent they saw that the Weird Sister's were packing up their stuff. "Hmm wondered what happened there?" She said trying to get Harry onto the dance floor.

"Wait no no no no no - I don't dance." Harry said refusing to go onto the dance floor.

"Ooh you lier, you danced at the Sadie Hawkens Dance remember?"

"But that was because somebody paid me too" He said laughing.

"Well, im not going to pay you, but will you dance please..for me?" She asked him giving him the baby face.

"No fair, you know i cant say no to that face..its like death defying!" He said knowing that he had no choice now.

"Well of corse i know that! Why do you think i gave it to you?" She said pulling him onto the dance floor. Harry found it amazing that he was actually having fun with Natalie, espically since they had a bad past together. About ten minutes into dancing, a slow song finally came on. "Ooh i love this song!"

"What is it?" Harry asked not knowing anything about it.

"Its Collide silly goose!" She said putting her head on his shoulder. Harry didnt really mind the fact that he was slow dancing with her, or even the fact that her head was on his shoulder. But once he saw The Little Weasly, all of reality died. Immeditally she noticed him and started walking toward him and Natalie.

"Excuse me, can i cut in?" She asked in a sweet, sort of angelic voice.

"Uhm no, were in the middle of something." Natalie snapped.

"Natalie, please, i havent seen her in over a year.." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Haha thanks.." Ginny said as Natalie walked away. "So how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, how about yourself?" He asked, not understanding why she wasnt as excited to see him as he was her. Maybe shes got a boyfriend? Or maybe Ron told her i was here.. Harry thought to himself.

"I've been really good, my birthday is actually in about a week!" She said with a huge smile.

"I know, Ron told me. I can't believe your going to be 16 already! It seems like everything has changed since i left."

"Well alot has, but..everything is going to be alright." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Haha shut up.." He said laughing along with her. While Ginny and Harry were dancing Ron and Hermonie came into the tent.

"Ginny, i'll be right back.." he said as soon as Ron went towards the punch table. "Do you want some punch?"

"Uhm..sure!" She said as Harry turned around. Little did Harry know, as soon as he walked away, Natalie came up and started going off on Ginny.

"Ron?" Harry asked as he got some punch for Ginny and himself.

"Ello' Harry! Where have you been all night?" Ron said not knowing why Harry seemed upset.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Harry asked wanting to know the truth about him and Hermonie.

"What are you talking about..hey whos that yelling at Ginny?" Ron said looking over toward Ginny.

"Ooh no.." Harry said walking quickly over to where the two girls were.

"Stay away from him you little bitch!" Natalie said with a sharpe tone of voice. "Harry is mine, not yours, so dont try and ruin this."

"Haha excuse me..but you dont own him, and if you actually knew him, you'd see that he doesnt really like you, and hes just being polite." Ginny snapped right back.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked the two of them as he gave Ginny her punch.

"Uhm no babe..i was just looking for you to tell you im leaving." Natalie said in an innocent voice.

"Uhm okay..?" He said in confusion. "I guess I'll uhm..see you around..?" He said taking a sip of his punch.

"Yea..i guess so. But do i atleast get a kiss goodbye..? And not a stupid kiss..the ones im used to" she said in a suductive tone.

no..please dont Ginny said to herself, praying Harry wouldnt kiss her.

"We've been down that path, and we both know it doesnt work, so no..I'm sorry" he said kissing her on the cheek and turning around to dance with Ginny. "C'mon Gin.." He said pulling her back onto the dance floor.

"Hold on..I want to introuduce you to somebody.." Ginny said pulling him over to the cornor of the tent, where he first saw her. "These are my best friends, Laura and Michelle. Girls, this is Harry." Ginny said with a giddy sort of voice.

"Harry Potter?" Laura said in shock. "We've heard SO much about you!" Michelle inturpted, making Ginny feel embarassed.

"Uhm okay..well its uhm..Harry what time is it anyway?" She asked trying to get away so they wouldnt say anything about him and her together.

"Its 11:10"

"Ooh crap! My curfew is 11!" She said as she ran out of the tent.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Harry screamed running after her. "Dont worry, I'll explain everything to your Mum.." he said trying to calm her down.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny didnt get back to the house until 11:45. They were both a little worried about how Mrs. Weasly would react to their delay. But Mrs. Weasly wasnt what worried Harry..it was Ginny's brothers that frightened him.

"Ready to go in?" Ginny asked while they both just stood at the door.

"Uhm, as ready as I'll ever be.." he said opening the door.

"Mum?" Ginny yelled, secretly hoping her mother had fallen asleep.

"Ginny is that you!" Molly screamed running into the living room. "Are you okay? You hurt? What happened to you? Did anybody bother you?"

"Mum were fine.." Ginny said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Ooh in that case, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mrs. Weasly screamed, suprising both Harry and Ginny that she didnt wake up Ginny's brothers.

"We uhh..I meen..well i -"

"I promised to bring her home before curfiew and I lost track of time..it wont happen again Mrs. Weasly" Harry intrupted.

"Harry dont" Ginny whispered.

"Well I hate to do this Harry, but your grounded, for two weeks."

"Mum two weeks! Is that really necessary?" Ginny said trying to help Harry.

"Ginny, dont make it three.." Mrs. Weasly said sternly, walking down the hallway. "Now I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning.

Why did he do that? Ginny thought to herself as she walked upstairs to go to bed.

"Why'd you do that?" Ginny asked him as she followed him downstairs.

"Do what?" Harry asked playing stupid.

"You took the blame and got two weeks grounding - atleast if we both would have taken it we both would have gotten only one.

"Well you've got friends here, and plans for the week, plus your birthday is in 4 days..my only plans are cleaning up the basement." he said as he walked up to the living room.

"Well yea i have plains but - whoa wait..you get the ENTIRE basement? LUCKEY!"

"Yea i guess..but i have to clean the whole thing.." he said sarcastically.

"Well how about i help you..?"

"Help me clean my room? But its midnight..shouldnt you be getting to sleep?

"Harry, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm almost 16 and i dont have a bedtime.." she said kind of annoyed by what he said.

"Gin, I didnt mean to offend you. I'm just saying that its midnight and we both need rest. If you really want to help me with it you can help me tomorrow afternoon."

"Really? Ooh..sorry I didnt meen to snap like that - and okay its a date!" she said running up to bed.

"A date? Did I just ask her out?" Harry thought aloud.

"Why yes, yes you did" Fred and George inturupted and scarying Harry.

"Holy crap! How long have you guys been there!" Harry asked frightened.

"The whole time.." Fred said simply. "Hermonie is staying in our room..so Mum is making us sleep on the couch and chair.

"Ooh.."

"So how long have you liked her?" The twins asked Harry.

"Excuse me? Liked who?" Harry replied confused.

"Ginny.."

"I dont like Ginny..shes my friend."

"Lier" They said chuckling.

"I swear..!" Harry pleaded.

"Then why did you do all those things for her?"

"What things..?"

"Well lets see...ONE, you blew off your date at the festival so you could hang out with her, then you took the blame for her mistake, and then you ask her to hang out with you tomorrow. Sounds like you like her to us.." They said proving their point.

"They're resonable statements for all of those things. Besides shes Your's and Ron's little sister..it would never work." He argued.

"Ron is to busy with Hermonie to worry about Ginny's love life" they pointed out.

"There is no winning when it comes to you two is there.."

"Haha nope!" They said laying back down.

"Did'nt think so..g'night" he said as he ran downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night, he just kept replaying the conversation between him and the twins. Why had he stood up for Ginny? And why did make plans with her the next day? Or even why he blew off Natalie - the one girl he had ever really gone out with. Finally after a couple of hours he had fallen asleep..only to be woke up two hours later.

"Harry! Didnt you hear Mum? Breakfast is ready!" Ron said screaming to Harry from the stairs.

"What! Ooh..good morning to you too Ron." Harry said with a drousy voice. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry up - the foods going fast!" Ron replied laughing, and walking back upstairs. After 15 min. of the family waiting they sent somebody else down to get Harry up, and this happened 2 other times before they finally said the hell with it and let him sleep. Around noon Harry finally got out of bed, only because he heard Ginny talking on the speaker phone.

"Hello?" Ginny asked picking up the phone.

"Hey Ginny!" a guy said on the other line.

"Ooh hey Phillip! Whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what your doing later..?"

"Uhm..well I was soposed to be helping my friend Harry, but I dont know how late that will go until."

"Ooh, well if your not busy around nine, call me, maybe we could go to a movie or something..."

"Okay! I'll call you later and see whats going on! Thanks for the invite! G'bye!" she said as she hung up the phone. Harry immidetally got out of bed and got cleaned up.

"Ginny?" he said walking upstairs.

"Ooh hey! I've been meaning to talk to you.." she replied

"Me too..can i go first?"

"Yes.."

"I'm gonna finish my room tomorrow." he said knowing that she had plans.

"Really! Thats wonderful!" she replied calling Phillip back right away.

Yea, wonderful he thought to himself. As Ginny ran upstairs he could tell that she was happy, which made him feel something that he had'nt felt since the beginning of his sixth year, and he wasnt sure if he could take this feeling again.

About an hour later Ginny went downstairs to see what Harry was doing - also to see a guys point of view on her outfit.

"Harry?" Ginny yelled.

"Down here!" he replied, not realizing who it was.

"What do you think of this ou -" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Uhm..nice uhh..you look..uhh..nice" he interupted her, in shock of what she was wearing. All it was, was a mini ; frilly white skirt, with a light pink haltertop, and some pink hightops for shoes. Plus her hair wasnt straight and down as usual..it was up in a ponytail and was curly, which made you see more of her face and outfit.

"Yeeaaa thanks. I thought you wernt working on your room until tomorrow?" she asked noticing that the basement was almost spotless.

"Well, it was soposed to be a suprise." he explained.

"A suprise! For who and for what?" she asked confused.

"Well, to be honest I was going to see if you wanted to use my room for you party. You know, since its in the basement and nobody can bother you down here. Plus its got the bigscreen and the DVD player."

"Are you serious! You were gonna let me use YOUR bedroom!" she asked shocked.

"Well, yea..if you wanted"

"HARRY, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ITS PERFECT!" she said giving him a huge hug. Right after Ginny and Harry hugged somebody knocked on the door.

"Ooh gosh! Thats Phillip, do you want to meet him?" she asked him sweetly.

"Uhm..i dont think -"

"C'mon hes a great guy I swear!" she said interupting him and pulling him up the stairs. Harry just knew that he wouldnt like Phillip - even before he met him. Well this is going to be interesting Harry thought to himself as Ginny opened the door.

Phillip was alot different then Harry expected. He was blonde, about average height, and had "the sweetest voice", as Ginny had said to her friend Michelle on the phone.

"Phillip, this is Harry ; Harry, this is Phillip"

"Hi..." Harry said simply shaking his hand.

"Okay well can you tell Mum that I went out?" Ginny asked Harry, while walking out the door.

"Sure" Harry said in a soft voice.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she got into Phillip's car.

"Yea whatever.." he said aloud as he shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

About an hour after Ginny had left on her date, Mrs. Weasly came home.

"Ello', anyone home?" she screamed as loud as possible.

"Everyone is out Mrs. Weasly" Harry yelled from the basement.

"Harry is that you?" Mrs. Weasly asked walking down the stairs. "Why Harry, the basement looks increadable!"

"Thank you ma'am. I've been working on it all day."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Well, to be honest, I dont really know. I woke up at noon, and only Ginny was here."

"Ooh, well where did she go?"

"Out with some guy named Phillip.." he said annoyed.

"Phillip who?" Mrs. Weasly asked confused.

"I'm not really sure. Phillip the blonde guy." he simply said, since that was the only thing he knew about him.

"Hmm..well tell her i want to talk to her when she gets home."

"Okay I will" he said as Molly walked upstairs. Harry worked on his room until dawn, when he heard a car pull into the driveway. Immeditally he walked upstairs to see who it was, and what he saw made him feel like he had just got punched in the gut. There was Ginny, standing at the door, kissing Phillip goodnight.

"Harry," she said expecting he'd be asleep. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just walked up, your mum told me to wait for you." he said holding back his true feelings.

"Ooh, well uhm..I'm gonna go to bed." she said, not knowing what to say.

"G'night" he replied simply as they both walked away. There was no way to describe how he felt. All he knew was that he had felt this way before - in his sixth year. And he knew what it was, he liked Ginny Weasly. The next morning was a little strange. There was no breakfast on the table, no Mum, and everyone was in a daze.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asked Fred.

"I have no clue.." Fred said looking at the table.

"Maybe somebody should check on her." George said confused.

"Well dont everyone hurry up..!" Harry said sarcastically as he and Ginny walked upstairs.

"Mum! What are you doing in bed?" Ginny asked worried.

"I'm not feeling to well" Mrs. Weasly said with a scratchy voice.

"What about my party tomorrow?"

"I dont think I can be there hunny, how about, uhm, Harry! You can take care of them for me right?"

"Me? I uhh..I dont -"

"Please Harry, do it for Ginny" Mrs. Weasly said coughing.

"Okay, I'll do it" Harry said looking at Ginny, who simply looked away and walked downstairs. Harry knew something was wrong, but what it was, was something he couldnt figure out. As soon as Harry was done talking to Mrs. Weasly, he went downstairs to talk to Ginny.

"Gin - ooh, sorry. I didnt realize you had company" Harry said as he saw Ginny and Phillip downstairs.

"Ooh its okay. We were just talking about dinner tonight." she said grabbing his hand.

"Yeaaa, I'll leave you two alone." he replied walking into the kitchen.

"So how come you cant come to dinner tomorrow night?" Phillip asked Ginny.

"My birthday party is tomorrow..remember? I told you about it just the other day.." she replied annoyed that he didnt remember.

"Ooh yea. My bad. Well I'm gonna get going. I'll see you in a couple days okay? G'bye." Phillip said walking out the door.

"You can come out now.." Ginny said laughing, knowing that Harry was just around the corner.

"I just wanted to make sure of something.." he said sitting next to her on the couch.

"And whats that..?"

"Are we okay?"

"Of corse..why wouldnt we be?" she asked with a grin.

"Well you've seemed distant since I saw you and your boyfriend kissing.." he said in a soft tone.

"He's not my boyfriend, I think." she said trying not to look Harry in the eyes.

"You think! How do you not know?"

"I dont know, I'm just..well..I might like some-"

"What are you two talking about?" Fred asked, interupting Ginny.

"Uhm, nothing. Were just talking about her party tomorrow." Harry said lying through his teeth.

"So whats the verdict doc?" Fred said laughing and looking at the two of them.

"Uhm, actually Harry is going to be taking Mum's place, since shes sick and all."

"GINNY MICHELLE AND LAURA ARE ON THE PHONE!" George screamed from the kitchen.

"I'd uhh..better take this." she said looking at Harry. As soon as Ginny walked out of the room Fred sat in the chair and started asking Harry a load of questions.

"So did the _love bug_ bite you?" Fred asked laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, not making eye contact.

"Dont play dumb, we all know you like Gin"

"Nonsence, shes got that Phillip guy now"

"That doesnt meen you cant like her.."

"Okay, yea I did like her at one point, but its too late now, shs got a new guy." Harry stated hoping to end the conversation.

"Hey all I'm saying is its pretty obvious that you're still crushing on my little sister."

"Can you do me a favor?" Harry asked

"Sure..?"

"Tell Ginny to meet me by the big oak tree when she gets off the phone." Harry said walking out the door.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked hanging up the phone.

"Harry is looking for you outside, hes by the oak tree." Fred stated laughing and walking to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny was suprised by how nervous she was. She didnt think that she would feel this way. Giddy, jumpy, nervous, happy, confused, all at the same time. But when she saw Harry, everything just sort of melted away, and reality was gone. As Ginny came up to the old oak tree she got a better view of what was around her..and that was Harry, and a tree, nothing else.

"Uhm..hey..?" Ginny said not knowing what was going on.

"Ginny? Hey, I'm glad you came." Harry said pulling a cloth out of his pocket.

"Me too. Whats the cloth for?" she asked as he walked behind her.

"Its a suprise.." he stated as he put the cloth around her eyes.

"Wait, a blindfold? Do I really gotta be blind folded?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he tied the cloth behind her head. Ginny had to think about this. She had known him since she was about nine, and she knew she could tell him anything and he wouldnt judge her, so did that really meen she trusted him?

"Yes, I trust you.." she stated as Harry held her hand.

"Good, now just follow my voice, I'll lead the way.." he said laughing by how corny it sounded. After a few minutes of walking, Harry had let go of her hand.

"Harry? Harry where are you?" she asked still blind folded.

"Were here." he said taking off the blindfold. "Happy Birthday Gin." Harry had taken her to a giant hill, where you could see all the stars, and had set out a moonlight picnic for the two of them. Below the hill was a big forest of woods, where you could hear owls, and other animals.

"Harry this is so - so - wonderful." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I hoped you'd like it." he said taking her hand and pulling her over to the picnic cloth. "This is for you madam.." he said imatating a french accent and giving her a single white rose.

"Thank you" she said with a huge smile on her face. They were up on the hill for hours talking about everything. Little did they know that while they were enjoying their time together, Ron was out looking for them.

"So did you miss us while you were at Stagwid?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of her fruit salad.

"Yes mainly Hermonie, Ron, and...well You."

"Me? Now why on earth would you miss me?" she asked again with a grin.

"You're my friend, and you're one of the few people I can trust" he said with a quick smile. As they both leaned in for a kiss, they heard a voice from inside the woods.

"GIIIIINNNYYYYYY!" the voice screamed.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as they both got up and forgot about what was about to happen.

"GINNY WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice yelled again.

"Holy crap its Ron!" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and running toward the house.

"Why are we running?" Ginny asked as they both stopped to listen for Ron.

"I told him that I was going for a walk, and Hermonie said that you were staying at a friends house, thats why he wasnt asking questions about everything." he stated as she ran for the house once more. Finally they had reached the house, but suprisingly every light was off.

"I guess everyone is in bed.." Ginny said whispering.

"Haha guess so, considering its 2:15 am" Harry said looking at the kitchen clock.

"Are you serisous?" Ginny asked trying not to wake Hermonie up, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Well I guess we should both get to bed.." Harry said with a yawn.

"I guess we should..thanks for tonight, it was perfect." Ginny said with a huge smile.

"It was no problem" he replied, "Happy Birthday Gin" he said as they kissed.

"G'night" Ginny said with a giant smile, and blushy cheeks. As Harry went downstairs Ginny woke Hermonie up to tell her about their night

"Hermonie, wake up!" Ginny whispered shaking Hermonie to wake her.

"Ginny? What are you doing awake? Did you just get home?" Hermonie asked with a raspy voice.

"Yes, thank you! Tonight was perfect!" she said with a smile.

"Ooh yea! You were with Harry tonight wernt you?"

"Yes, and ooh my gosh, 'Monie it was amazing."

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron asked walking through the door.

"Ron, she was in her room, you should really check there more often.." Hermonie said with a grin.

"Ooh, okay, g'night girls." Ron said kissing Hermonie on the cheek and heading upstairs.

"Okay back to you and Harry..what did he do?" Hermonie asked totally awake now.

"He took me to a giant hill, with a moonlight picnic, and it was almost perfect, but Ron interepted us.."

"I'm sorry about Ron, hes a little _overprotective_."

"No, its okay, I still got my kiss" Ginny said with the biggest smile.

"KISS? He kissed you?"

"Yes!" Ginny said laughing.

"C'mon, lets go in my room and I'll tell you the rest." Ginny said as they both got up.

"Okay, but dont leave out ANY details.." Hermonie said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating quickly! School started, and I've been uber busy! I'll try to update sooner. Anyway here you go! Enjoy!**_

"Ginny.." somebody said, in a soft deep voice. "Ginny, wake up.."

"Huh? Whos there?" Ginny said with a tone of drousy-ness.

"Ginny it's Harry, you need to wake up.." he said once again, only this time with a slight smile.

"Why.." she asked pulling a pillow over her head.

Harry laughed. "Because your party is in a little over an hour.."

Ginny immeditally got up, and started rushing all over her room. "My party! Ooh my gosh! I totally forgot about it.."

"Gin..Ginny calm down. You have time." Harry said grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to stand still.

"No..no I dont. I still have to decorate, make food, get movies, get ready, and make sure my dumb brothers stay away from me and my friends." she insisted.

"Well, your Mum gave Hermonie some money to go order a pizza. The movies are downstairs ; Fred said that two girls brought them over this morning, they also decorated for you..and your brothers are having a horror movie marathon upstairs, so you dont have to worry about them." Harry said, reassuring her that everything was already taken care of.

"Harry, what would I do without you?" Ginny asked with a smile, as she pushed him out the door. "Now, not to be rude but I need to get ready, so you need to leave."

Harry grined. "Fine, fine. Dont be pushy..I'll see you downstairs." And with that, he was out the door.

"So how come you came in so late last night?" Hermonie asked as Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"Sorry 'Monie, but I'm not one to 'kiss and tell' " he replied with a laugh.

"Kiss and tell huh? Fine, I guess I'll survive. I meen, I already heard the whole story anyway.."

"You did?"

"Yep! And it was really romantic what you did.."

"What did he do?" Ron interupted.

"I uhh - well in simple terms, I took your sister out for her birthday.." Harry replied to his rude interuption.

"Wait, like on a date?" Ron asked with a harsh tone.

"Hey Ron, lets go get that pizza.." Hermonie sugguested, seeing the rage in his eyes.

"What? Ooh, okay." Ron agreed, not wanting to cause an argument between the two of them. An hour after Ron and Hermonie left, Laura and Michelle had returned to the party.

"HELLO! ANYBODY HERE!" Laura screamed.

"Uhm hi..who are you?" Harry asked comming from the basement.

Michelle tapped Laura on the arm. "Laura its Paul!"

"Whos Paul?" Harry asked with a look of confusion.

"Haha it is!" Laura said with a huge grin.

"Whos Paul!" Harry asked once more, even more confused then before.

"You are Silly.." Laura said giving him a wink.

"Oooh kkaayy" he replied with a little laugh.

"So Paul, wheres the birthday girl?" the girls both asked.

"Ooh you're Ginny's friends."

"Yea. I'm Michelle.." she stated with a slight blush.

"And I'm Laura!" she stated loudly, without a single sence of shyness.

"Haha I'm Harry, and Ginny's up in her room if you need her."

"THANKS!" they screamed as they ran upstairs. Harry was stunned by how different they were compared to Ginny. Laura was spontanious, very girly, and probably didnt have a shy bone in her body. Michelle was slightly shy, and had a sporty look. And Ginny, well, she was a mixture of the two of them. Shy when it came to her being on the spotlight, but random and spontanious any other time. A complete and total girly girl, unless she was laying around the house. And she too, gave people names that had nothing to do with them. This made him chuckle.

_Paul. Where did they get Paul?_

"GINNY LET US IN!" Laura yelled as she knocked on her door.

"It's open!" she said, just loud enough for them to hear. "Hey you guys whats up?"

"Nuttin really. Just talked to Paul for a momento, then came up here." Laura stated as she looked at Michelle. The two girls giggled.

"Paul? As in Harry? Ooh gosh, what did you say!" she asked with a face of pure shock.

"We just told him how much you loved him and that you wanted to have his children." Michelle stated as she gave Laura a high five.

Ginny 'punched' them on the shoulders. "Ugh. You liers. I know you wouldnt do that to me.." she said with a smile.

"Of corse we didnt. We just explained to him that **he** was Paul. You know, for being a hero, and an amazing wizard, he aint' the brightest crayon in the box!" Laura said with a giggle. This made all three of them laugh until tears came out of their eyes.

"Haha you guys are **so** mean!" Ginny pointed out, still laughing histarically. "I'm so proud to call you my friends.."

"Ditto!" Michelle and Laura said at the same time.

Within minutes the three girls were downstairs, but Ginny was in shock by who she saw.

"Phillip? Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him, then over at Harry.

"Well babe, I felt bad for not spending time with you on your birthday, so here I am.." he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awkward?" Laura asked Michelle.

"Ooh yea..." she replied, seeing that there was a _love triangle _now in the room.

Seconds later Hermonie and Ron stormed into the house.

"Ginny, never make me go to a _muggle resturant_ again!" Ron screamed.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" Ginny asked with a cautious look.

"Hes being a stuborn git!" Hermonie said with anger in her eyes. "We got to the resturant to order the pizza, and the guy behind the counter smiled at me, and Ron punched him!"

"Ronald you punched him!" Ginny said with a shocked face.

"He deseverd it.." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ooh whatever Ron. C'mon Hermonie, lets take the pizza downstairs.."

"Hey Gin. I'll be back later okay?" Phillip said before she went to the basement.

"Uhm, okay. I'll see you later!" she replied, not giving him so much as a second look. "C'mon girls!" Ginny screamed as the four girls ran downstairs.

"So Harry, you never fully explained what you did to take my sister out for her birthday.." Ron said softly, making sure Phillip was gone, and the girls couldnt hear them.

"Ron, it was no big deal, I swear. I mean, shes your little sister for goodness sake, give me a break." Harry said with a look of guilt, seeing that Ginny had heard what he had just said to Ron. The look on her face almost put tears in his eyes. Ginny ran downstairs, followed by girls yelling "Whats wrong!" and "Ginny are you okay?". Harry went to go appoligize to her, but before he got to far, Ron grabbed his arm.

"Mate, stay away from her."

"Ron, let go of me.." Harry said with a look of hatrid.

"I'm serious, dont go near my sisters heart, or your gonna get it." Ron stated with fury as he unclinched his grip and let go of his arm.

Ding Dong (( thats the door bell.. ))

"GINNY ITS FOR YOU!" Ron screamed as another girl piled presents into his arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" she screamed as all the girls came up from the basement.

"Thanks! The party is downstairs, I'll be there in a second." she replied walking over toward Ron, who was telling her to come talk to him.

"What do you want to do with these?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Just put them on the table." she said, with her eyes still red from tears. An hour after the girls had arived they all suddendly came upstairs, being loud and obnoctious.

"Hey hey hey, keep it down!" Ron screamed, straining to hear the movie.

"Ooh shut up Ron. You've seen that movie a million times. Besides, hes just sneeking throught the bushes." Ginny pointed out.

"But its a classic. Now shut your yaps!" Ron screamed once more.

"Excuse me!" Hermonie said throwing a handful of popcorn at him. The girls laughed.

"Ooh no you didnt just throw popcorn on me.." Ron said with a smirk. "Get em' ?" he asked all the guys.

"GET EM'!" they all screamed as they all chased them back downstairs. Twenty minutes later Hermonie came upstairs to ask the boys for help.

"Hey you guys, the TV broke.." Hermonie said in an angelic voice.

"What do you mean it broke?" Harry asked.

"I dont know! It just stoped working..!" she stated. "Can you guys come fix it..? Prutty pweese.." she said giving Ron the baby face.

"Come on guys.." Ron stated, defence-less against the baby face. As they all walked downstairs the girls were all sitting in a circle, which they guys thought a little suspiocious.

"LOCK THE DOOR LUNA!" Hermonie screamed as the boys reached the bottom of the steps.

"Wait lock the door? What the hell!" Fred and George screamed. But sure enough, there was Luna Lovegood standing behind the door with a key in her hand.

"Okay 'Monie whats going on.." Harry asked nervously.

"C'mon boys, come sit with us. We dont bite..that hard." Luna said with a laugh as she walked passed them, giving Hermonie the key.

"Hermonie give me the key.." Ron said trying to take it from her hand, but she threw it to Laura. "Laura come on!" he said walking toward her, but she threw it to. "Please give me the key.." he begged walking toward Ginny now.

"Sorry Big Brother!" she yelled as she put it down her shirt.

"Whoa! Okay you can keep it." he said annoyed that he was defeated. They all sat in a circle. Boys on one side, girls on the other.

"Okay, first we all need to know who we are. We'll go in a circle and we have to say our name. I'm Hermonie" she said with a smile, then pointed to Ginny, showing her that she was next.

"Ooh! Okay I'm Ginny..its pretty pathetic if you dont know me, cause I'm the birthday girl!"

"I'm Laura"

"I'm Michelle"

"I'm Luna.."

"Okay boys..your turn!" Ginny said with a quick grin.

"This is stupid, we all already know each other.." Ron stated annoyingly.

"Shut up Ronald" Ginny stated as she threw popcorn on him. "Go on boys, state your names.."

"I'm Fred - and George" they said at the same time.

"I'm Ron"

"I'm Harry..or err..Paul? Paul right?" he asked looking over at Laura.

"YEP!" she said looking at Michelle and Ginny, who were trying to hold back a laugh.

"Okay now that we all know each other, were gonna play a game, its called Truth or Dare..."

_**Please review and I might update quicker! Please and thanks! **_

_**Autumn**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry its taken me so long to write this! School has started and I'm getting piled on with homework, practices, tryouts. Ugh. All kinds of crap. Lol. Anyway here you go! Hope you like it!**_

"I dont like the sound of that game.." Ron blurted out.

"Sorry 'Monie, but I'm gonna have to agree with him on this one." Harry said, giving Ron a quick nod.

"Stupid nieve boys, shut up and get some balls! It's just a game..." Luna blurted out with a giggle.

"You're not even playing!" Ron shouted at her.

"Well thats because I'm getting up at 5 in the morning!" she shouted back as she gave Hermonie the key, layed on the couch and fell asleep.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hermonie asked looking at everyone.

"I will!" Laura shouted as she raised her hand in the air. "Okay, uhm, Fred! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, it seems like the safest bet with this group."

"Yes, our first victium.." she said with an evil smirk as she pulled out a green bottle that was hidden behind her back.

"Whoa whoa whoa whats that?" he asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Its truthserium! Just take a sip." she replyed, shoving the bottle in his face.

"Wait a second," he said examining the bottle. "Nobody said anything about this.."

"Its our own little twist on things" Ginny said smirking.

"How long will it knock me out for?" Fred asked, still examining the bottle.

"We only get to ask you one question, and you must answer truthfully, you have no control over it." Michelle said laughing.

"Fine," he said as he took a little sip. " But if this stuff -" he collasped.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked as his eyes widened.

"Haha yea, hes fine." Ginny replyed laughing.

"Okay, Fred, who do you like?" Laura asked as soon as she stoped laughing.

Fred smiled. "Michelle."

Within a few seconds Fred sat up.

"What did you just ask me?" he wondered, seeing Ron laughing so hard that pop was comming out of his nose, and Michelles face red, pure of blushing.

"YOU LIKE MICHELLE!" Ron said through his laughter.

Michelle threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey!" he screamed, but immeditally shut-up seeing the look on her face.

"My turn." Michelle said with a stern voice. "Ronald, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said bravely, seeing the consiquences of picking truth.

"Let Fred turn you into a bird." she said with a slight smile.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me, do I have to spell it out for you? Let him turn you into a bird. Go ahead Fred, he cant argue, he picked dare!"

"Hey this will be fun!" Fred shouted. Suddenly a shadow of green smoke covered Ron.

Everybody started laughing histarically, Fred had turned him into a tucan.

"Nice beak hunny!" Hermonie shouted through her laughter.

Ron squawked and started flapping his wings everywhere.

"Aww have a sence of humor Ron!" Ginny said patting him on the wing. "Okay since Ron is now the Fruitloops bird, lets let George go next.."

"Okay, Laura, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." she said as she grabbed a pillow, stuck it under her head, and took a sip of the potion.

"Whats your deepest darkest secret?"

"I like Ginny's brother George. Hes so cute, and funny, and the sweetest of the two brothers. Plus he always puts me in a good mood."

Ten seconds later she sat up.

"What did you ask me?" she asked confused by Ginny's expression. "Ginny are you okay? You look like you're gonna scream..."

"Just go. Your turn." she replyed trying to hold in her excitment.

"Hermonie truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said grabbing the bottle.

"Why were you so quiet on Tuesday?"

"I took a pregnancy test..."

She sat up. Ron hes not a bird anymore looked at her, not an expression on his face, just like he died or something.

"Ron are you okay?"

No answer.

"What the hell did you ask me!"

Nobody answered. But the shocked expression on Ginny's face told her excatly what she just got asked.

"Ginny I'm sorry I didnt tell you yet -"

"Dont worry about it, we'll talk about this later. Lets just play the game." she replyed quickly, before Hermonie could even finish her sentince.

"Gin. truth or dare?" she asked, saying nothing more.

"Dare" she snapped back, still seemingly angry at her.

"Kiss Harry."

"What!" she asked shocked.

"Yea what!" Harry asked immeditally after.

"You heard me, kiss him." she said with a smile.

"'Monie dont make her do that.." Ron said as he looked at his best mate.

"Its not your dare Ron, shes got to." Hermonie replyed back. "C'mon Ginny were waiting."

"Hermonie I'm not going to kiss Harry!"

"Why? It didnt stop you before.." she snapped with a dirty look.

"What the bloody hell does that mean!" Ron asked looking at Harry.

Harry didnt return the gesture.

"Ginny, its truth or dare, I dared you. Now do your dare."

"Fine." she replyed back.

"Ginny you dont have -" Harry said, before he got cut off by a quick peck on the lips from Ginny.

"There. Happy?" she said, now sitting next to him.

"That doesnt even count!" Michelle and Laura both yelled.

Ginny laughed.

"Hey, she never said where or how long we had to kiss."

Harry just laughed.

"I'm going to bed!" Ron shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Ron!" Hermonie screamed as she chased after him.

"Awkward.." Michelle said as her, Fred, Laura, George, Ginny, and Harry were left alone.

"I'm going to get more popcorn!" Michelle stated, as she got up and started walking up the steps.

"I'm comming with you.." Laura said with a smile.

"We're going to bed, night everyone!" the twins yelled as they followed the girls up to the second storie.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones left in the basement, and as much as neither one of them wanted it, it was awkward.

"So...why did Phillip leave?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.

"He had to babysit his little sister." she said as she put 'A Walk to Remember' in the DVD player.

"What a charmer..." he said with an evil crack.

"Whats your problem with him?" she snapped. "He's a great guy and treats me well!"

"Ginny he treats you like crap. Don't tell me you dont notice it."

"No, I dont! Hes really a great guy, but you wouldnt notice that because your to stuck-up!"

"Did you just call me stuck-up?" he asked with a glare.

"Yes, I did! You, you, you stupid git!"

"Thats it.." he said as he walked over toward her. "If hes so perfect for you then why did you kiss me the other night?" he asked, now standing right infront of her face.

"I got caught up in the moment, it didnt mean anything." she said with a cautious look.

"Ooh really?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean ooh real-" she snapped, but was caught off as Harry swooped down and kissed her.


End file.
